1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage vaults and more particularly, to a novel storage container intended to be placed underground and which includes integral stiffening and reinforcement means for preventing the collapse of the container due to top and side loading by the surrounding earth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to store a variety of solids and fluids in underground containers until such time as the containers can be emptied for reuse. Towards this end, the containers assume a configuration suitable for holding a large amount of the solids and fluids and further include means for access to the interior of the container or vault. Inasmuch as the container or vault is intended to be buried, a substantial loading of the top and sidewalls as well as the ends of the container or vault is encountered by the surrounding earth. For this reason, prior containers are generally of a cylindrical or spherical configuration which provides maximum rigidity and structural integrity of the vault.
Difficulties have been encountered with vaults of this configuration and structure mainly because the volume of the container is substantially reduced as compared to a square or oblong container or vault and means for reinforcing the sides of the vault structure are not compatible with the manufacturing procedures or techniques. Furthermore, prior underground vaults are generally reinforced fiberglass or concrete when it is needed, by external bracing and reinforced concrete structure. This type of construction greatly adds to the expense and complexity of the installation.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel underground vault which will provide maximum storage capacity and which provides maximum reinforcement by its integral construction and shape as opposed to external bracing and reinforcement means.